


all precious and beautiful things

by peskylilcritter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Home, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: In which Nile honestly assumes that abandoned buildings and old caves are the kinds of places her new team usually stay in. They prove her wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	all precious and beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

> title once again from proverbs.
> 
> (am i sad that my tanakhs pages are so thin i cant use text marker on them? yes. yes i am)

She means to stay awake on the drive to the safehouse but she didn’t sleep much last night and the highway is boring as fuck, even with Nicky at the wheel. She falls asleep half an hour after they leave Copley’s house and only wakes up when Joe nudges her and tells her they’re here.

“This is nice!” Nile honestly doesn’t mean to express her surprise so obviously but.

Here’s the thing. The first place Andy took her to was a crumbling abandoned church and the second was a cave older than any building Nile has been in. And this is just a totally normal house. There’s a tree in the front yard. Nile can see floral curtains through the windows.

Joe is snickering. “Did you think we only live in caves?”

Nile half shrugs. “Well. You set a precedent.”

Nicky says, smiling, “No, that’s just Andy.”

Andy shoves him. She’s grinning. “Sometimes it’s tents instead.” Nicky nods solemnly.

For a moment Nile honestly can’t tell how serious they are, even with Joe still snickering. Then Andy’s grin widens and suddenly they’re all laughing.

* * *

This is a hit the ground running kinda mission.

They get off the train and split up, Joe to the hotel to get checked in, Andy to meet some contact of hers who’ll supply them with guns, and Nile and Nicky go do reconnaissance.

Nicky spends the entire afternoon helping Nile practice her Italian while they tail the bad guy around town, and in the evening she gets to see him pretend to be drunk and pickpocket three different drug runners.

It’s midnight by the time they finally go to the hotel to meet up with Joe and Andy.

Nile’s expecting a motel so it’s a surprise when Nicky drives into the parking garage of what looks like a pretty nice hotel. At least this time Nile hides her surprise a bit better.

Joe meets them in the lobby with a kiss for Nicky and a hug for Nile, and hands them each a keycard.

“Come on,” he says, “Andy’s getting impatient.” He winks at Nile. “Five different pastries in the past two hours.”

The room, on the third floor, turns out to be a two bedroom suite.

Nile stops in the shared living room to look around and says, in a tone of deep appreciation, “Nice,” drawing out the i.

On the couch, Andy grins and says, “Still expecting caves, huh?”

Nile shrugs. “So, how’s the food here?”

“Ah, yes,” Joe says, “that’s why we picked this place.”

Half an hour later room service arrives and yeah, Nile gets it.

* * *

It takes another two hotels and four family homes before Nile stops being surprised.

And then Andy breaks her leg and they all take a vacation in Malta.

Nile spends the drive to the house staring out the window, first at the architecture and then at the landscape. This place is fucking beautiful.

When they arrive Nile is surprised again. This is neither a hotel nor a family home. It might qualify as a mansion.

“Nile, come help me with the suitcases,” Nicky calls behind her and Nile sets aside her wonder and her questions for later.

She helps him drag all their stuff to the front door while Joe tries to convince Andy to let him help her with her crutches. Then Nicky pulls out a keychain and says, “Welcome to our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one took me longer to write than my previous pieces in this fandom bc i was like, trying to write two fics in one with very different tones and themes.
> 
> so uh. there might be another one coming soon. maybe. if i can somehow manage all the Feelings the other fic requires me to work through.
> 
> ANYWAY. i wrote this bc i noticed a trend in fics that the old guard often stay in places like the church and the mine. i genuinely believe this is wrong. my evidence is that before they were being hunted down by an ex-CIA agent they were staying in a pretty nice tourist friendly hotel. im willing to bet thats closer to normal for them.
> 
> once again, nile is our audience in bc she experienced these ppl in a lot of the same ways we did. and she really did see only the church and the mine and drew her conclusions based on that.
> 
> so heres me gently poking fun at fandoms assumptions.


End file.
